


Thank you

by kaijukonjou



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Drift, Temporary Amnesia, gay scientists being gay, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijukonjou/pseuds/kaijukonjou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-drift fic in which newt has slight amnesia after surgery and forgets who hermann is.<br/>cue newt getting really excited when herm explains that he's his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> wow i never write fanfiction so this sucks im gomen  
> i just  
> watch this video ok: /watch?v=IqebEymqFS8  
> this video is the cutest thing ever and i had to write this  
> feel free to take the prompt and write a better/longer/(smuttier ayeeee) version

Hermann Gottlieb was not fond of hospitals, and certainly wasn't fond of being proded and punctures by doctors. However, there are some procedures one must go through after haphazardly drifting with a kaiju.   
_Oh gott. I drifted with a bloody kaiju._   
  
The war was over now, and the shatterdome was full of bustling celebrations and loud parties. Quite frankly, the shatterdome's ward area was the only place _not_ obnoxiously loud, so it wasn't that bad of a place to be.

Hermann sighed outwardly, glancing over at the sleeping body of a certain scientist next to him. Newton. Oh, Newton. What an idiot.

While Hermann had came away from drifting with merely some busted blood vessels in his eyes and a bad migrane, Dr. Geiszler had drifted twice (once with himself, mind you), and was experiencing some harsh side effects.

After the miniature celebration following Mako and Raleigh's return, Newton and Hermann had promtly gone to the doctors, both very unstable on their own two feet. The doctors had analyzed both of them, advising them to stay in the hospital so the doctors could monitor their situations. And while Hermann was able to get up and move around as he pleased, the doctors had Newton shipped off to the radiology sector and he had undergone brain aneurism repair.   
Apparently drifting with a kaiju and handling the neural load all by yourself leads to bleeding in your brain.   
To say that Hermann had been livid would be an understatement.

_He could have killed himself! Does he even care about his health? And after all we've seen...all we've been through. I couldn't stand to lose him._

Newton was assigned bedrest for a few days after the surgery, and Hermann had refused to leave his side. The doctors didn't argue, and had set him up a bed parallel to Newton's.

He wouldn't admit it, but Hermann would spend most of the next few days at Newton's side, reading him books even though he knew he was asleep, and partaking in one-sided conversations with him. It was weird to not have the brunette babbling endlessly at his side.

Hermann cherished the moments that Newton was awake; with the anesthetics he was on and the loss of sleep he experienced before the war was over, the moments were few and far between.

Hermann was resting in a chair pulled up to his bedside, one hand holding a novel and the other absentmindly running a hand through Newton's hair.   
The weak cough that came from the man was quite a suprise, and he looked down to make sure the scientist was alright before reaching over and getting him a cup of water.   
Newton took the cup graciously and sipped through the straw, drowsily trying to open his eyes.

"Eugh, my head..."  
"Would you like me to get you the doctors? I could see if they could give you some pain medicine" Hermann stated, leaning in towards the man in the bed.   
"Nah, I think i'm okay for now. Are you one of the nurses?"  
"No, Newton, i'm-"  
"Damn, Tendo must of put in a good word for me. Remind me to thank him for sending me such a good lookin' nurse!"  
Newton smiled to himself, trying to sit up. Hermann, on the other hand, was bright red. Slight amnesia from the anesthetics was normal after surgery, but...  
  
"Don't look so sad, sweet cheeks! I know i'm a bit hard to handle, but i'm sure a lovely nurse like you can handle me _wonderfully_ " Newton said cheerfully, reaching out to tug at Hermann's sweater.   
"Newton, I am not a bloody nurse. I'm a scientist. I've worked with you for years now".  
"W..Woah! Really? Man, I'm one lucky dude! Why haven't I made the moves on you yet?"

Hermann's ears felt like they were on fire, and his heart was nearly leaping out of his throat.   
_What a cheesy sap. I expected nothing less from you, Newton._  
"...You already have, Doctor Geiszler."  
"What! You mean we're dating? Holy shit. I hit the jackpot! Tell me, the sex is probably great, ri-"  
"Newton! I beg of you, please refrain from talking about those matters right now."  
"Aw, come on babe, call me Newt. We're dating, for goodness sake."  
"Honestly, Newto-...Newt. You've just had surgery, you need to rest. Take it easy for now."  
"How am I supposed to take it easy when i've just found out that I have a hot ass boyfriend? Man, how are you for real. You're just so...."

Hermann promptly leaned over and put his hand over the scientist's mouth.   
"Could you no-" he started to mutter, but Newton took the opertunity to lick at Hermann's hand, which was promptly pulled away.   
"Are you a 5 year old?"  
"Man, lighten up. You're so stuffy. I need to get you out more."  
"Shush. Your teasing can wait until you're well rested and healthy."

Hermann tore off his glasses, massaging the bridge of his nose with his fingers.   
"You know, you going through this whole surgery has had me worried sick. You're stupid, you know that? You could of killed yourself! Imagine how I would of felt if I had to see you die, after all that we've been through, all that we've witnessed..." he knew that it wasn't the smartest idea to argue and yell at a hospital patient, but after he started talking, the words wouldn't stop. He had held back his emotions for long enough, and he needed to get his feelings out on the table, even if Newton couldn't even remember who he was.

He wasn't, however, expecting to hear a choked sob. When he opened his eyes, Newton was staring at him, eyes glossed over with tears.   
_Oh, fuck me._

"N-Newton, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lay all of that on you right now, I just-"  
"No! I'm sorry. I know I don't usually take other's feelings into opinion, and even if i can't remember anything right now, I'm sure that you didn't deserve to go through that pain."  
Hermann leaned over his bedside, wiping the tears that littered the scientist's face.   
Newton, however, had other plans, and quickly leaned up to plant his mouth right on top of Hermann's.

Hermann let out a destressed noise, but didn't pull away. He leaned down and pecked at Newton's lips, and sighed as he pulled away.

Newton was all smiles now, his face lit up like a christmas tree.   
_It's times like these I remember why I ever fell for this dork._  
"Now. You need to rest. I'm sure that all of this has strained you."  
"You're not going to leave, are you? Stay here!"  
"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Hermann smiled, looking out the window towards the sky.   
_It's me who's the lucky one._  
 _I'm not perfect. But I want to thank you for loving me anyway._


End file.
